


The Fire that Lit the Match

by Sevv



Series: What They Don't Know [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv/pseuds/Sevv
Summary: The problem with working with S.H.E.I.L.D is that they really try hard.Part One of the What They Don't Know series





	1. What is Fire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with working for S.H.E.I.L.D is that they really try hard. They try hard to find out everything about Tony, but they can't. And that bothers them. When they try, they get some kind of pre-set taunt like, "Was that even hacking?" or "I could do better than that at 3 years old". But it never fails to amuse him, which bothers Pepper. She just can't figure why he does what he does.  
> They can never figure out his main goal. They don't know anything about him that he doesn't let them know. They don't know about his childhood, his adolescent years, or him right now. They don't know about his skills or his house. And if he has any choice about that, they never will.

Tony 's POV

His house, his sanctuary actually, was built on land bought in a false identity he worked very hard to create. No one has even suspected a thing in the years that he has done this. He built the house with his own hands. And he destroyed the blueprints that have all the hidden secrets. The only one left, is the one that just shows what a normal house would look like. The in-the-middle-of-nowhere city that he built his house in, has only a general idea about what is happening. Really. Moving house additions really do come in handy. No one ever suspects that the sheds scattered around the property could be moved and added to his house. And if the sheds can't move, that's okay. He has tunnels. He just has to make sure that he moves them back to the right place.

The energy for the property doesn't come from the local electricity company, no, it comes from an Arc reactor. Allowing almost no contact from the outside. Food is bought from a store, or when in season, comes from hunting. Water is from the creeks and caught rainwater that's purified, or is obtained when going to the store for food, when there is no other option. Everything that's needed is there. Except for himself. Soon, he will take a break, and visit his house. It's been awhile. 

He sighs. The team has been hounding him about tech upgrades and mission reports and 'tony, you really need to stop skipping debriefs. The irresponsibility of....' There's just no stopping him when caps in a mood,. He wouldn't even let me get in a word, let alone let me try to explain that I was just too busy, and that I couldn't do everything at once. It's too bad he hasn't figured out how to clone himself yet. He's close, but not there. It would really come in handy.

"Tony, we need to talk. Fury has summoned us for a mission. An undercover agent has found out that there is going to be an attack on..." It's really boring, to listen to the same words every time fury wants something. Its not like they really need us, they just want us. "...and we can't have you doing what you did last time. It sets a bad example for young children. Are you even listening?"

"Tony?"

"What? 

"This is important. If we don't do this, lives will be at stake. Anyway, the meeting's in a couple hours, all avengers are required to come."

"Ok, whatever. " _It's not like I have anything to do _, he mumbled.__

_________________________  


He arrived late to the meeting. Fury and Cap were being all upset that he was late, but at least he came.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can finally get started. Doom has been systematically attacking S.H.I.E.L.D bases, and we've been tipped off about the next target. Doom bots have been sighted nearby. You leave in half an hour, get prepared and be ready to move out. No complaining. There will minimum backup. It has been decided that this is a low stake mission, and little to no backup will be needed. Good luck, and leave. Stark, don't get distracted."

"I would _never_. Why would you even think that I would?


	2. The Light Match

He got prepared for the mission, it didn't take much. All he needed to do was put on his suit, and with an automated system, there's really no problem. 

He thought that the meeting was boring. He had learned about everything that was needed for the mission on his way over, some of which wasn't being said as part of the mission debrief. Why did he have to come to pre-mission debriefs, when they know that he looks it up before he comes... Maybe that's why they don't really care if he's listening or not. Or, maybe it's just for show, and they don't care if he gets hurt or not. 

"Tony?

…

"Tony? Are you listening?"

Someone was calling his name. He started to pay attention.

"Huh?


End file.
